clash_of_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
War Guide
So Guys this is the War Guide so read it right . Written by Naygnel, Rutilio and Zhugekongming. The game is afterall a war game, so knowing some war tricks will give u advantages. Below are some of the tricks we find effective. Feel free to share with us if you know of more. Building units Food are needed to move units around. This often adds up to a large amount. Thus, to minimize such wastage, we have the following suggestions. #Build your troops at 1 or 2 "troop manors". This will reduce the food wasted to gather them together. The resources needed can be brought over using wagons, which cost a lot less food to deploy. #This troop manors are preferably near the war front, so you will waste less food to bring them to war. War Decoys are 1-man troops which acts as bullet-proof vests for the main attacking troops. They are important in war. For them to work as planned, certain combat settings needs to be done. If enemies are near the pass: - (2 and 3 is a backup, in case you rally too much food) #Rally just enough food for them to arrive at the location, thus no food to move. If they move and attack the enemies, they will die from retaliation. #Uncheck "Attack enemies within range" #Change Target to "Siege Units" If enemies are not near the pass: #Rally the troops with food #Uncheck "Attack enemies within range" #Change Target to "Siege Units" #Change first priority to "Buildings" if enemies are near buildings, and "City Wall" if enemies are near the cities wall.The settings used for decoys are usually that of the first. As for the settings of other troops, it is case-to-case basis. Just ask around. Resupplying troops There are times in which we set out on a chain of attacks and you troop don't get to return to you manors. Thus, to resupply them with troops and food, you need the following.a. A hero with wagons to bring food to the latest acquired city.b. A hero to bring the newborn troops to the latest acquired city. Once the city is taken over, just do the following: #Deploy this two hero to the latest acquired city. #Enter the cities and visit the battlefield via the tab on the top right. #Select the troop of wagons and choose provide aid to your main troop. #Transfer the food. #Select the troop of newborn troops and choose provide aid to your main troop. #Transfer the troops.With this, your main troop just needs to regain their stamina and they are ready to go to the next battle. Shifting troop manors As mentioned earlier, food are needed to move units around and it often adds up to a large amount. As your main troop fight further away from your troop manor, the issue is back again. Thus, to minimize such wastage, we suggest that the troop manor should be abandon once in a while and shifted closer to the war front. Defending After fighting far enough, you will meet enemies of other Kingdom who will attack you. Thus, you need to do the following things at cities of the war front. #Keep your troops rallied in the cities at the war front. #Donate Food to that city to keep the defending troops fed. To end off, do to let us know if there are any other useful information we can include.